


It Is Always A Holiday In My Heart

by CubsWin2016



Category: Home for the Holidays (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubsWin2016/pseuds/CubsWin2016
Summary: This story starts after the events of the Choices game Home For The Holidays ended. The main character winds up with Holly Wright and quits her job at Piquant Press so she can be with Holly. The story covers how the main character and Holly discover how much they need each other. Opinions are welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Cynthia Towers. I have long blonde hair and green eyes. I have medium size breasts. I have been working at Piquant Press. Even though I have just gotten promoted to junior editor, sometimes I wonder if I really want to be working where I am. Sometimes I get homesick for the town of Winter Haven and the people in it. Spending the holiday season in my home town has refreshed those doubts. Sometimes I think that I wanted to try my fortunes elsewhere just because I wanted a new adventure. Now, I have to decide whether I want to continue with my job or quit so I could find a job closer to home. I know any job I could get here would pay considerably less than I make now, but I would be a lot closer to my mom and my brother.

While I ponder the future, I look around the town's New Year's party and look at the people who mean the most to me. There is Nick Peralta, my boss at Piquant Press. He has short black hair and is slightly taller than me. It took a lot of hard work to convince him to publish Holly's story The Heart Of Winter, but he finally agreed to get the ball rolling. There is Wyatt Hart who was my boyfriend in high school and will soon be going off on a grand pilot's adventure. There is the woman who is my best friend in high school, Holly Wright. She has shoulder-length black hair that is quite curly. Sometimes I think that I am attracted to her. Could I be a lesbian? Now that I think about it, there is one other person who I think a lot about who isn't here. Her name is Bree Powers and I could definitely see myself starting a relationship with that black haired woman especially since we danced at the office Christmas party.

While trying to decide who I loved the most, I enjoyed being with my Mom and my brother. Even though I am adopted, that doesn't make us any less of a family. Family isn't just about who gives birth to you, it is about who takes care of you and who loves you. Since they both have done so much for me, I wanted to give something back to them and I wanted them both to be happy. That was why I spent so much time matchmaking for my Mom and brother. I was quite sneaky when I drove a parade float so Avery and my brother could spend some time together. I even made a sharp turn so Avery would fall right into my brother's waiting arms. How romantic is that? It was no easy task getting my brother and Avery together thanks to Henry the town bully. It was almost a chess game subtlety pulling strings to create opportunities for my brother and his heart's desire to meet and to literally leave Henry out in the cold. There was one time when I tripped Henry on the ice on purpose. That felt good. Once I did that, all I had to do was let nature take it's course. I even worked some magic on the ice for Mom and Nick's pilot Charles by suggesting that they skate together.

Playing matchmaker was a great way to distract myself from my problems, but now I can't put off taking care of myself. I have to decide what I want to do with my life all over again. While I have some small doubts about the future, I have no doubts at all about who I want to start a relationship with the most. The person who I care about the most is Holly Wright. I love her and have to be with her. I was thinking about quitting my job at Piquant Press and staying home and this is the final nail in the coffin. I cannot leave the town of Winter Haven again and I cannot leave Holly. I want to see where this new relationship with the elementary school teacher will go. I want to be her girlfriend. This means that I have made two important decisions for my life. First, I have decided to quit my job at Piquant Press. I had a grand adventure in New York and I enjoyed working at Piquant Press. I must have enjoyed it if I got promoted to junior editor. However, I enjoy Winter Haven more. I enjoy the friendly people, the festivities, the closeness. Everybody knows everybody else here. I love that. I enjoy that it always seems like Christmas in this town. I missed Winter Haven's Christmas last year and I never want to do that again. I know that my heart would fall apart if I tried to leave now. I can't do it

There are a number of reasons why I love Holly Wright. I love how she looks and how she laughs. I love how she throws herself into everything she does. That was especially evident when I helped her get her book published. I love how alive she makes me feel. She really made me feel alive when we rang in the New Year in my own bed. I am surprised that we didn't set off any spoke alarms. When we kissed each other and touched each other's bodies, it made me feel so hot. We kissed so many times that I was afraid that I was going to spontaneously combust. It made us both feel so empowered that we gave each other orgasms at the end. I see Holly drinking punch at the other side of the room and I must say that Holly even looks sexy when she does that. I decide that the timing is right to start putting my new life into motion. I don't know what will happen with Holly, but I have to find out. I march towards Holly with a bold look on my face. She sees me approaching and gets an unreadable look on her face. When I meet her, I find out that it is sadness on her face.

"I am really going to miss you when you leave," Holly tells me with a sigh.

"No, you won't," I debate while shaking my head.

"Huh?" Holly squeaked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm not leaving," I explain.

"But your job..." Holly started to argue.

"I'm quitting," I spoke flat out so that there was no possible way Holly could understand me.

"You're not quitting just because of me, are you?" Holly asked me with stern eyes.

"Well, not just because of you," I mused. "Although I must say that you are the final nail in the coffin."

"Why then?" my love interest pressed.

"I enjoyed my job at Piquant Press, but this town has something that New York doesn't," I laid out my reasons for staying. "Coming back here reminded me of that. I don't want to give that up right now. My poor heart would break if I tried."

"If you are really sure about this, then I am very happy that you won't be leaving me," Holly cheered which caused me to give her a kiss on the lips to show her how sure I was about this.

I see Nick standing at the middle of the floor and I know that there is one other person that I need to talk to about all of this. I start to walk towards him when I feel someone put a hand on my arm to stop me. I thought it was Holly looking for another kiss. It was a kiss that I would have gladly given her, but I got a surprise when I saw that Mom was stopping me. I am slightly disappointed that it wasn't Holly looking for another kiss like I had fantasized. She must have overheard my conversation with Holly.

"Did I hear correctly?" Mom asked me with a look of shock on her face. "Are you really quitting?"

"Yes, Mom," I answered with a nod.

"Are you sure that this is really want you want to do?" Mom pressed.

"I have to," I confirmed. "I am happier here. I know it seems crazy, but..."

"It's not crazy," Mom interrupted. "You have to do what you think is right. I have always supported what you had to do with your life and I will support you now. I love you!"

"I love you!" I cried out while throwing my arms around my mother.

"I know that this will mean that I will have a bit less money, but I have to do it just the same," I mused.

"Money doesn't buy happiness," Mom reminded me.

I turned around once I finished hugging the woman who adopted me. I still had a job to do. I walk towards Nick. Once I got to him, I had trouble speaking to him. It wasn't because I had doubts. It was because he isn't just my boss, but he is my friend as well. It is taking every last bit of effort that I have to make this journey across the crowded room at the town hall. It is almost as if I am going to the electric chair. I know that my life will be changed forever when I reach my destination. After It shocked me that Nick spoke first before I even had the opportunity.

"I take it that you won't be coming back with us," Nick guessed.

"Huh? How did you?" I spoke in absolute shock.

"I have gotten very good at reading people," Nick explained. "I saw how you were talking to Holly and your mother."

"I'm sorry," I begged.

"Don't be," Nick advised with a shake of his head. "I am not surprised about this. There were times when you were working at your terminal when you seemed like a robot. I could tell that you were hiding from something. There is just one question that I have to ask you."

"What's that?" I wondered.

"Do you regret working for us?" Nick probed with sad eyes.

"Of course not!" I emphatically replied. "When I grew up, I changed to the point where I needed time away from home. I enjoyed working for Piquant Press. However, coming back here has changed me again. I would regret it if I tried to leave now."

"I can respect that," Nick complimented me. "So, this isn't just because of Holly?"

"Let's just say that she is the last factor," I commented with a laugh.

"I am glad that you are happy here," Nick spoke.

"Are we still friends?" I asked with wide open eyes.

"Of course," Nick answered definitely. "And to stop you from asking your next question, we will still publish Holly's book as well."

I cannot contain my happiness so I give Nick a big hug.

"Company policy says that it is required that you give two weeks notice before you quit, but I am willing to overlook that since I can see how important this is to you," Nick mentioned.

"I appreciate that," I answered.

"Thanks, now go give Holly a hug for me," Nick ordered. "Give one to your Mom and your brother as well."

I rush off to hug all of the people that Nick suggested. As I am doing this, I get a pang in my heart when I realize there is one disadvantage to staying in town. I know that I will miss Bree. It won't be easy calling her to explain things.


	2. A Date In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Holly have a steamy date together. When they finish with their lovemaking, Holly shakes up Cynthia's world with a request that will change her life.

My future has changed irrevocably. I find myself needing to find a job in my hometown of Winter Haven since I quit my job at Piquant Press. There were several reasons for me doing this. I am not ready to leave the spirit of the town. It feels to me that the town is built on magic and I don't want to give that up now. Quitting my job and working in town will let me be closer to my mother and my brother. They have taken such great care of me over the years that I want to spend some time taking care of them. The biggest reason that I quit my job is that I want to start a relationship with my best friend Holly Wright. I rang in the New Year with her and I want to see how far I can go with her. That would be hard to do from New York. I guess my desire for Holly makes me a lesbian.

After I hugged my family, I rushed to hug Holly again. After the hug I give her a quick peck on the lips. I love everything about Holly. I love her brown hair and her brown eyes. I love how her laugh is so contagious that it makes me laugh. I love how she throws herself into everything she does. She put her heart and soul into getting her book published and I truly admire her for that. I love how warm I feel when she touches me. I also love everything about this woman that I don't know. I simply have to find out everything about her.

"Maybe the school has a job opening for you," Holly surmised. "I could put in a good word for you."

"I would really appreciate that," I answer. "But, I don't want to think about that until Monday. I want to spend some time with you. I want to learn more about you. I want us to go on a date today."

"I can arrange that," Holly confirmed. "Why don't you just come by my house at six and we can eat dinner and watch a movie?"

"That makes me happy," I proclaimed.

"Who knows?" Holly mused. "I might just let you stay the night. Bring a change of clothes just in case."

"I like the way you think," I purr while kissing my sweetie on the nose.

"I'll walk you home," Holly insisted.

I grab my blue coat and Holly grabs her green coat. I hear people saying goodbye behind me as we leave the party hall, but I am to enamored with my girl to respond. We walk outside holding hands. When it starts snowing, I get so happy that I let go of Holly's hand so I can catch some snow on my tongue. Holly does the same while having a giggling fit. When we come back together, we dance even though there is no music. I don't need music to dance right now because I can hear the romantic music playing inside my head and I am sure that Holly feels the same way. I have never been happier in my life. We walk for a ways as soon as the song in our heads ends and then we start kissing. It seems like forever when we finally get home. I am not eager to let my love interest go when we get to my house. I have to come up with a way to keep her here a while longer.

"May I have a goodnight kiss?" I politely asked.

"After the kisses that we have already shared?" Holly wondered.

"I guess that I am just a greedy person," I reasoned.

"Okay," Holly gave in while planting a kiss on my lips and pretending to be annoyed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I change into my bed clothes and go to sleep on the couch since Nick is still sleeping on my bed. It takes me a little while to get to sleep because I can't stop thinking about could happen during my date tomorrow. I had to do some serious sheep counting to get to sleep. Even though I woke up the next day without my minimum requirement of sleep, I still found myself energized. I blazed through the day as fast as possible to get to my date. I took a shower and got dressed. I ate meals. I did the dishes. When the time come for Mom to drive me to Holly's house, I packed a change of clothes in a satchel and I also threw in some cider from the refrigerator because I knew that my date liked it so much. During the car ride over, I was so excited that I could almost burst.

"You look excited," Mom observed. "Looking forward to your date?"

"I think I love Holly!" I answered with much enthusiasm.

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart," Mom declared. "My little girl has grown up."

"Do you think that it is weird that I am dating a woman after dating a boy in high school?" I asked since I always needed my mother's approval on everything.

"No, you should do whatever makes you happy," Mom consented.

"I'll probably be spending the night with Holly," I revealed.

"Call me if you need anything," Mom ordered as we pulled into Holly's driveway.

"I love you!" I blurted out while kissing my mother on the cheek.

"I love you too!" my adoptive parent replied.

I quickly exited the car carrying my satchel filled with extra clothes and knocked on Holly's door. I was greeted by a warm hug and a kiss. I ran my fingers through my date's hair while she was kissing me. While I was held in Holly's grasp, I heard my mother driving away. I felt Holly take a hand off of me so she could wave goodbye. My potential girlfriend escorted me into her house and into the dining room where I saw an elegant table where lasagna was the main course. My date had placed her best china on the table and lit candles. To set the maximum atmosphere for our date, Holly had the lights dimmed. It made me feel special that she went to so much trouble for me. I traded in the cider I brought with me for a kiss just before sitting down to eat. The was one point during the dinner where we fed each other which turned up my body temperature a little.

After dinner, we moved to the living room where Holly had the movie Titanic ready to play. A warm feeling ran all the way through my body when I found out that we would be watching a romantic movie. We snuggled under a blue blanket at the same time Holly picked up her remote. When Holly pressed play to start the movie, my emotions started on overdrive so I said the thing that was most on my mind.

"I love you!" I stated.

"You do?" Holly asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I've known ever since Nick arranged the sleigh ride for us." I explained. "I knew that I was where I needed to be when we we kissing all though the ride."

"I love you!" Holly exclaimed while returning my feelings with a hug and a kiss.

Every time the movie went into a romantic scene, it inspired us to make out. I don't think we saw very much of the movie since we were so wrapped up with each other. By the end of the movie we had gotten so hot that Holly and I moved on to French kissing with our tongues. I knew what we were going to do when the end credits started rolling.

"I need you!" I demanded.

"Take what you need!" Holly moaned. "I'm right here!"

"Do something for me?" I asked with very little breath.

"I'll do anything!" Holly promised.

"Take off all of your clothes," I insisted. "I don't want us to stop at our underwear like we did New Years. I want to see you naked."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Holly countered while taking off her purple sweater and throwing it to the floor which caused me to take off my pink shirt.

I matched Holly in my stripping completely. She would take off her skirt and I would take off mine. I was getting desperate to make love with my girl which caused me to take off my clothes faster. Soon every stitch of our clothing was on the floor along with our blanket and I could see that I bodies were very similar except her skin was darker and she had more pubic hair. I climbed on top of my lover and devoured her lips.

"I love you!" Holly squeaked as a tear ran down her face. I smiled while using my right hand to wipe it up.

"I love you, baby," I murmured.

I sucked on my angel's earlobe while she tweaked the nipples on my breasts which made us both go crazy. After a while, we reversed roles. Soon, we fingered each other to a hot orgasm which caused us to spray our fluids on each other and onto the couch.

"CYNTHIA, AHHHHH!" Holly squealed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yelled.

"I want to take a shower with you!" Holly ordered while taking my hand and pulling me off of the couch.

We were in the shower and soaping each other up. It was hard for us to get the lather rinsed off because we couldn't stop kissing each other. The bitter taste of the soap would not stop me from getting my daily requirement of Holly. I was proud of myself when I drove my girl crazy by suckling her breasts like a baby. Holly held my head so I could not escape while I had my way with her breasts. I started with the left breast and ended with the right.

"GAH!" Holly moaned.

Not to be outdone, Holly took me down to the shower floor and ate my pussy out. I couldn't remember my own name because my sweetie pie was going down on my love box.

"I'M LOSING MY MIND!" I hollered loudly.

Holly and I both wanted to cum together so she turned around and sat on my face while bending over to complete the 69 position. It is was without a doubt the hottest time that I had in the shower in my life. We went at it for a while longer and that shouted to the heavens when our orgasms hit.

I could tell that we weren't done yet when we toweled each other off because I could see the look on Holly's face. I discovered that it is hard to kiss and walk at the same time because that is what we did from the bathroom to the bed. I am very surprised that we did not fall down. I pushed my love onto the bed and crawled on top of her again. We kissed until we got tired of it and then we scissored each other for one final orgasm. Let those porn companies try and top what we just did. It took several minutes for our hearts to calm down so we could hear anything. When we were calm enough to function, Holly said something that floored me.

"Move in with me, sweetie."


End file.
